1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a return mechanism for pushing packaged products to the ends of double display pegs in self-service shops.
The use of return mechanisms to allow shoppers to easily identify and remove items or objects suspended from display pegs is well known. In general, these are compressive spring-loaded mechanisms which are guided by the pegs.
2. Background Art
Return mechanisms are commonly employed and we will mention herein those described in the following patents or patent applications:
French patent application FR-A-2 570 151 pertaining to a packaged product return mechanism, comprising essentially a spring made up of alternate coils of two different diameters and guided by one or several rods introduced between the large and small diameter coils, and supporting the item which is pushed to the front.
French Pat. No. FR-A-2 527 913 pertaining to a spring-loaded mechanism designed to push items suspended on a single peg or double pegs frontwards by means of a vertical sliding plate; each peg embodies a spring-type compressive element, stacked up and sliding freely over the peg, the rear end of the element resting on a bush previously slipped onto each peg and the front end of the element fitting into a slide running along on the peg and secured to the plate, which acts as a thrust device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,658 pertaining to a packaged article return mechanism, comprising essentially a tapered compression spring, guided by a peg passing through the coils and supporting the items, which are continually pushed to the front.
The mechanisms described in patents FR-A-2570151 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,658 are not capable of exerting a return action on any packet over a significant length on account of the spring layout and, furthermore, they entail the manufacture of special springs.
The patent request FR-A-2.527.913 describes a mechanism of quite complex design that significantly limits the useful length of each peg due to the presence of the spring and of the slide.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,311,749 describes a hair-pin distributor, comprising several hair-pin support pegs, each of which has a device with a spring in tension (extended) coupled to a cross-piece for pushing the hair-pins continually against a stop at one end of each peg. In order not to reduce the useful length of the pegs, each spring pulls a sliding thrust plate towards the aforesaid stop by means of a 180.degree. return roller mounted on a shaft located beyond the stop.
The spring and its return roller are positioned in a vertical plane parallel to the peg and outside the hair-pin travel; this arrangement increases the overall dimensions of the assembly and, a priori, restricts the useful length.